Abcdefghiloveyou
by Show Me the Skyline
Summary: Just a bunch of drabble/oneshots about Kain and Ruka
1. Intro

Here's the list for my letters and what each letter's going to be for. Comment if you have ideas for the blank spots please!

A = apathetic  
B = black  
C = carriage  
D = disbelief  
E  
F = fire  
G =game  
H = horses  
I  
J  
K = Kaname  
L = light  
M = morse code  
N  
O  
P  
Q  
R  
S = scent  
T = throw  
U  
V  
W = war  
X  
Y  
Z

Don't own VK


	2. A is for Apathetic

Ruka always wondered how a really emotional person would handle Kain. Kain was just so calm and composed. Before she started to realize he actually did have feelings it used to infuriate her to no end sometimes. Other times she was relieved he just seemed to do what she asked, because no sane person would. His eyes showed emotions but they could be fleeting and undecipherable to outsiders. He was good if you just needed to calm down, talking in a rush to his unchanging face made you feel stupid. It made you want to stop while you were ahead and salvage the few IQ points you had left. Not to mention the crick in your neck would help either.

_It was just after winter break when all the students would return to the Academy. Ruka came storming into the room Akatsuki shared with Aidou furious about her phone. To her dismay Aidou wasn't there, just Akatsuki. But that was good she would explain what the idiot did wrong and he would help Ruka get her revenge. She walked up to him and asked sweetly "Akatsuki would you like to help me murder your cousin?"  
"Why?" he simply asked. _

_His stupid calm demeanor plus the memory of the state her poor phone was in made her even madder than she was when she walked in. Ruka had to answer him through clenched teeth,"He switched some numbers in my phone while others were deleted completely and replaced with random numbers!"  
"That doesn't sound too bad, is that all?"  
"Yeah... but I called some pervy sounding guy. I basically asked him on a _date_" she seemed out of sorts by the mere thought. That got Kain's attention though. On his face went amusement and was instantly taken over by annoyance, no matter how hard he tried he felt possesie of her. The mask eventually went back on but his voice came out a little strained, which probably meant a lot strained for him._

_"Um, well who were you intending to ask out?" he was dying to find out, but kind of scared too. If it was Kaname it would be like a bruise, a dull throbbing pain that still hurt if aggravated. Someone new all together would be even worse, how would he be able to know if whoever he is truly likes her. His mind was on full alert now running scans on basically every person that even looked at Ruka.  
If it wasn't for the vampire hearing Kain wouldn't have been able to hear her suddenly small voice, "Actually I was going to call you." Just hearing that made Kain fill with happiness. She probably didn't mean it romantically, knowing that she was planning to spend time with him was made Kain want to hug her. He decided to live up to the Day class girls' nickname for him, Wild and gently put his arms around her and brought her close. Not exactly bad ass material but more than anyone else would dare. Ruka could be dangerous and the person who dared could be expected to loose an arm or get a red welt on the face. She stiffened at first but relaxed a little in a couple of seconds.  
_

Well at least she didn't end up mad when she left the room. More like really embarrassed and calm. Well Kain did have that affect, apathetic enough to make you feel slightly uncomfortable and yet so calming as soon as you got used to his look.

**I kind of got off track but... yeah**


	3. B is for Black

Black was Ruka's favorite color. There were just so many feelings that it could show mystery, rage (not as much as red but that deep unending rage), teenage rebellion and above all for Ruka elegance. She didn't like those people who wore all black though. It made her wonder if they were just wearing the same cloths but no one noticed. Dwelling on it was a bad idea, her skin crawled at the thought.

The first thing that really attracted Ruka to the color was Kaname-sama. It was his hair, Ruka wanted to get to like and know everything about him. Eventually she realized it was actually dark brown, but black seemed so much more regal. She liked to have her favorite colors come form her favorite people. At the time when she first me Kaname it was orange because Akatsuki was her best friend, it _had _to change though. I mean really even if Akatsuki is my best friend Kaname-sama is the love of my life she reasoned. Aidou was cruel to Kaname so by extension he was cruel to Ruka. He thought his hair was black because his soul was black too. Ruka had to slap him for that.

Black was too much a part of her to change though. Even though Kaname clearly didn't like her she still liked that little connection she sill had. Kain realized how much Kaname was part of Ruka so he considered changing instead. Change he did and this was all before Cross Academy so they didn't know what Kaname was like. He just used those few encounters they had to morph into his new self.

Kain went ahead dyed his hair black and tried to become more serious, commanding, and polite. His elders thought his hair was teenage rebellion and were pleasantly surprised that it was only rebellion on the outside. They figured since he got it out of his system it was time to mature. No one tried to make Kain change it back because they thought he would become mouthy and annoying kind of like Aidou. Now couldn't you just see the horror of having to womanizers at the Academy seeing who has more fan girls and if they really got into it how many memories would have two be wiped of one night stands.

Only the other young vampires told him that what they thought about his new hair. Some people told him he looked like those whiny human emo kids. As always Kain only really minded when the comment came from Ruka. All she said was "Hmmh... I think it looked better before" and within the hour it was back to it's normal orangey color. That made him just to decide to wait for her with that futile hope of her changing. For now he'd just be there for her whenever he was needed.

**This was supposed to be blame but for some reason I couldn't think of anything. This wasn't as good as A but I promise the next one will be better.**


End file.
